Together When
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: SONGFIC. Es dia de san valentine y ran recbe un mensaje de Shinichi de reunirse en la mansión de este.


Otro de mis songfic de DC, que tenia guardado en mi CD, la cancion es de mi idola japonesa, ayumi hamasaki, como adoro a esta cantante y sus canciones **

Detective conan es de gosho aoyama, quien no se anima a terminar de una vez el manga¬¬

**Together When**

Era un día hermoso y tranquilo en Tokio…Más bien, no tan tranquila ya que mañana era San Valentín, el día del amor, el día en que las chicas le daban a los chicos sus chocolates hechos a manos. Todos los chicos estaban emocionados por recibir un chocolate y las chicas estaban con sus respectivos grupos comentando la clase de chocolate que regalarían, en pocas palabras, todos estaban emocionados…Bueno, todos menos una adolescente…Y un niño.

_**Bokutachi wa kokoro ni onaji (Comenzamos a andar tranquilos y con determinación)  
Kizuato o nokoshi nagara (Con la misma cicatriz en nuestros corazones)  
Se o muketa mama furikaerazu ni (Dándonos la espalda el uno al otro)  
Sotto tsuyoku arukidashi mashita (Sin mirar hacía atrás)**_

_Otro San Valentín sin ti…Eres un idiota Shinichi… ¿Cuándo piensas volver? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿No ves que yo…?_

-Ran… ¡Ran!

-¿Eh? ¿Sonoko? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te estaba diciendo las ideas que tengo para mañana con Makoto... ¿Otra vez pensando en él?-Vio que asentía-Ese tonto…Ni siquiera vendrá

-Será mejor no seguir con esto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A dejar de hacerme ilusiones…Eso solo me lastimara

-¿Te olvidaras de Kudo?-Pero antes de que hubiera una respuesta, se oye como sonaba el móvil de la karateka

-¿Un mensaje?-La chica sacó su móvil y vio que el remitente era un número desconocido-¿Y esto?-Abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió en el contenido

_¡Hola Ran! Quisiera verte mañana en mi casa, ¿Sí?_

_Bueno, nos vemos, ¿Vale?_

_Shinichi_

-Un mensaje de Kudo-Sonoko se había puesto detrás de la chica para leer también el mensaje

-Shinichi…-Murmuro la chica sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras una leve sonrisa invadía su rostro-_¿En verdad estarás conmigo mañana?_-Pensó ilusionada…Después de aquel mensaje, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?

_**Kawaranai hitotsu no mono o (Creímos haber encontrado)  
Mitsuketa to shinjite ita (Algo que nunca cambiaría)  
Futari wa sore ga kawatte iku no o (Pero sentimos que estaba cambiando)  
**_

Un niño de ojos azules protegidos por gafas estaba en otro mundo, despistado mientras veía el claro cielo con sus nubes blancas. Estaba así por culpa del San Valentín y por haber visto esta mañana, como casi todos los días, a Ran en su cuarto viendo la fotografía donde salían ella y él como Shinichi Kudo.

_¿Por qué las cosas me tienen que salir así? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan curioso? ¿Tan…?_

-¡Conan-kun!-El mencionado voltea sorprendido para ver a Ayumi-¿Estas bien? Has estado callado y no has prestado atención a las clases

-Estoy bien-Fingiendo una sonrisa de niño

-Mentiroso-Dijo una niña castaña mientras guardaba un móvil en su bolsillo

-Haibara ¬¬-Se da cuenta-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces con ese móvil?

-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago? Que metiche

-Esta tía…¬¬-Y el maestro llego por lo que todos los pequeños alumnos volvieron a sus asientos

Todos ponían atención, menos Conan, quien volvió a mirar el cielo desde la ventana, sin darse cuenta que era observado por Ai, la científica, quien lanzo una leve sonrisa irónica mientras sacaba nuevamente su móvil y veía un mensaje que ella había escrito.

-Paso uno…Completo. Mañana se llevara a cabo el paso dos

_**Kanjite ippo hanareta (Y dimos un paso atrás)  
Yagate sarani ippo hanareta (Seguimos retrocediendo paso a paso)  
Kizutsukanai you ni (Para no herirnos)  
**_

Las clases habían finalizado para Ran y caminaba de vuelta a su casa sola ya que Sonoko debía preparar su chocolate para Makoto. Mientras caminaba, los recuerdos de su pasado con Shinichi invadían su mente como también aquel mensaje que recibió hace una horas y eso solo causó que sus pies tuvieran vida propia y la llevaran a la tienda más cercana, pero logró detenerse cuando estaba a un paso de entrar.

-Seré tonta…Debo dejar de tener esas ilusiones…Él dijo que vendría, pero… ¿Prepararle un chocolate? Solo se reirá de mí y me lo imagino diciendo "¿Acaso te gusto Ran?"

Pero no se fue, se quedo allí un momento y luego, sonrojada y nerviosa, decide entrar.

_**Arigatou tte iitakatta (Quise darte las gracias)  
Arigatou tte ienakatta (Pero no pude hacerlo)  
**_

Cuando Conan llegó a la casa, vio a Ran cocinando, se acercó y vio que estaba batiendo chocolate y tenía unos moldes en forma de corazón y su rostro…Parecía una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

-¿Qué haces Ran-neechan?

-Preparo un chocolate de San Valentín

-¿Eh? ¿Para quién?

-Para Shinichi-Sus palabras hicieron que el niño se sonrojara-Me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría conmigo mañana, que nos reuniríamos en su casa

-¿Qué?-El chico estaba sorprendido de verdad-¿Shinichi-niichan te…?

-Me envió un mensaje diciendo que nos reuniríamos en su casa y pienso darle este chocolate, pero…Tengo miedo

-¿Miedo?

-Miedo a otra decepción…A otra mentira, que en realidad no se presente y me deje sola de nuevo…No lo soportaría de nuevo Conan-kun-Decía todo aquello con la cabeza gacha para ocultar sus ojos mientras invertía el líquido dulce en uno de los moldes

_**Datte sore ja marude eien no (Sonaba como una despedida eterna)  
Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara (Y era demasiado triste)  
**_

Conan salió de la cocina y entro al cuarto de la chica, vio el abrigo y el bolso de escuela sobre la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces, se mete en los bolsillos del abrigo para buscar hasta que encontró el móvil de la chica y reviso los mensajes hasta encontrar el que encontraba, el escrito por Shinichi Kudo.

-Esto es imposible…Yo no le envié ningún mensaje a Ran…-Vio el número-¡Pero si…!

Rápidamente sale del cuarto después de dejar todo como estaba y diciéndole a Ran que iría donde el profesor Agasa, se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a la chica de decir algo. Ran, desde la ventana, veía como el niño se iba corriendo y luego suspiro mientras volvía a la cocina.

-Shinichi…-Murmuro mientras las cristalinas lágrimas invadían su rostro-Vas a venir, ¿Verdad? No vas a dejarme sola de nuevo, ¿No es así?-Una leve sonrisa amarga invade su rostro-¿Podré resistirlo si me decepcionas de nuevo?

_**Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umarekawatte (Quizás debería encontrarme a mí misma)  
Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru n darou (Y comenzar un viaje en tu búsqueda)**_

-¡Haibara!-Grito Conan una vez que entro a la casa del profesor-¡Haibara!

-¿Qué ocurre Shinichi?-Preguntó el profesor

-¡Profesor! ¡¿Dónde esta…?!

-Aquí estoy-Ai salía de la puerta que daba al laboratorio-¿Por qué el escándalo?

-¡¿Y mas encima preguntas?! ¡¿Le envías o no a Ran un mensaje a mi nombre?!

-Sí-Dijo sin rodeos-¿Algún problema?

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿No vez que ahora…?!

-Ai-kun, ¿Aún no se lo dijiste?

-¿Eh?

-No-Dijo la científica

-Ai-kun-Alegó el profesor

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-Deja de gritar y te lo diré-Ordeno Haibara y el pequeño obedeció de mala gana-Paso dos…-Dijo mientras le lanzó algo al niño-Completa

-¿Esto es…?-Viendo a la chica sorprendido y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

_**Aru hi futo shita shunkan ni (Un día, de casualidad)  
Jibun ga eranda hazu no (Me sorprendió el descubrimiento)  
Atarashiku te minarenu keshiki ni (De un nuevo y desconocido punto de vista)**_

_**Sukoshi tomadotte ita ra (Que debería haber elegido anteriormente)**_

Eran las 9 de la noche del día de San Valentín y se podía ver muchas parejas felices mientras iban abrazados y otros estaban apartados del mundo mientras se besaban con dulzura. Y entre ellos se podía ver a una morena de ojos azules que miraba todo con tristeza mientras sus manos sostenían firmemente una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo de color azul con un lado blanco.

-No puedo creer que me haya convencido de venir-Se dijo una vez que estaba frente a una mansión, la Residencia Kudo-Shinichi…-Murmuro mientras tocaba las rejas y para su sorpresa, esta comenzó a abrirse con solo ser tocada, dándole paso al hogar.

_**Marude kimi no you na yasashii (El viento, al igual que tú)  
Kaze ga fukinuke mashita (Comenzó a soplar en mi contra)**_

Camino con cautela ya que no se fiaba mucho del silencio y cuando estaba frente a la puerta principal iba a tocar, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con el portón, la puerta se abrió sola con solo ser rozaba por los nudillos de la karateka. Al entrar noto que allí el silencio era frío, indiferente. Caminaba por la mansión mientras giraba un poco para encontrar al chico y luego subió las escaleras mientras llamaba al detective a gritos.

Entro al cuarto de Shinichi y lo vio vacía, desierta, sin vida…Al mirar a su alrededor y no ver nada que le diera una señal de su presencia, comenzó a sentirse triste y mientras rogaba en su interior que no fuera cierto, que aparecería en cualquier momento o que se encontraba soñando y pronto despertaría en su cama, las lágrimas invadían su rostro y sentía como su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

-Tonto… ¡Baka Shinichi!-Gritó mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, olvidándose del regalo, que comenzó a caer, pero nunca llegó al suelo.

_**Aishiteru to iitakatta (Quise decirte que te quería)  
Aishiteru to ienakatta (Pero no pude hacerlo)  
Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no (Pero sentía que era mi mayor mentira)  
Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru (Y a la vez mi gran verdad)  
**_

-¿A quien llamas tonto llorona?-Se oyó, era una voz algo culpable por sus lágrimas y era una voz que ella conocía muy bien

A pesar de conocer bien esa voz, tenía miedo de liberar su rostro de sus manos y ver que era solo un sueño, que él no este en realidad causándole más daño, pero aún así, su tonta esperanza y sentimientos, le hizo apartar sus manos, pero aún así tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver, pero se sorprende al sentir algo cálido y relajante en su rostro y aquella sensación estaba limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos y alzó su cabeza sorprendida para ver a un adolescente de su edad con unos preciosos ojos azules, quien le sonreía levemente y sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas.

_**Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umarekawatte (Quizás debería encontrarme a mí misma)  
Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru n darou (Y comenzar un viaje en tu búsqueda)**_

-Shinichi-Pudo decir al fin

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Qué te importa?-Apartándose mientras un leve rubor invade sus mejillas por el contacto del chico

-¿Qué es esto?-Mostrándole el regalo

-Ah…Yo…Verás…

-¿Acaso es un chocolate de San Valentín?-Sonríe-¿Acaso te gusto Ran?-Divertido

La chica suspira, eso ya se lo esperaba de él, pero aún así, en vez de decir algo que la salve de la vergüenza, en vez de eso…

_**Arigatou tte iitakatta (Quise darte las gracias)  
Arigatou tte ienakatta (Pero no pude hacerlo)  
Datte sore ja marude eien no (Sonaba como una despedida eterna)  
Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara (Y era demasiado triste)**_

-Sí…Sí es un chocolate de San Valentín y es para ti

-¿Para mí? Gracias-Se da cuenta-Oye Ran, ¿No me estarás diciendo que…?

-Sí, me gustas-Lo dijo así de golpe, no lo había pensado en realidad que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo a tope mientras se tapo la boca con sus manos-No, lo que quise decir fue…-Pero fue interrumpida por los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

_**Aishiteru to iitakatta (Quise decirte que te quería)  
Aishiteru to ienakatta (Pero no pude hacerlo)**_

Era un beso intenso y dulce, que pronto paso a uno apasionado y sin control, siguieron así hasta que se separaron solo unos milímetros por falta de aire, su respiración agitada chocaba con la del otro y sin esperar mucho más, volvieron a besarse.

-Te amo-Le susurro el detective en el oído cuando se separaron

-Yo también te amo-Murmuro como pudo ya que era mucha la pasión

-Te prometo que nunca más me iré

-Shinichi… ¿Acaso tú…?

_**Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no (Pero sentía que era mi mayor mentira)  
Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru (Y a la vez mi gran verdad)**_

-Si, eh regresado…Y no me iré nunca más…Al menos, no sin ti

-Shinichi-Sus palabras la hicieron la mujer más feliz del mundo si era posible porque ya lo había sido al ser correspondida

-Happy San Valentín-Le dijo el chico mientras volvía a besarla y la pasión invadía poco a poco aquel cuarto.

_**Moshimo betsu no dareka ni umarekawatte mo (Así que si un día vuelvo a nacer)  
Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru kara (Comenzare un viaje en tu búsqueda)**_

Fin


End file.
